


love like you

by kingjem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Song: Love Like You, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjem/pseuds/kingjem
Summary: i always thought i might be badnow i’m sure that it's true‘cause i think you’re so goodand i’m nothing like you.4 times kei sang to himself and 1 time tadashi sang to kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @ramens_cos on tik tok.
> 
> follow me on tumblr! @mindlessquirk

Yamaguchi Tadashi was in love with Tsukishima Kei. The sky is blue, flowers bloom in summer and Tadashi had been in love since middle school.

He still remembered the dawning realization. They were in Kei´s room, his mother was baking cookies and Kei was singing. He was singing!

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_

Tsukki had always been there for him. When he was bullied, when his mother left, through everything. Looking at him now, Tadashi understood. His heart bloomed with love, with that everlasting feeling of hope. Hope that could his feelings could be reciprocated.

"Are you okay, Tadashi?" Kei suddenly asked him.

"Of course, Tsukki!"

"Are you sure? You were staring at me."

He was and his love for his best friend only gaped wider at seeing Kei's sight on him. His usual cold eyes were warm and filled with concern, his headphones hung around his neck, the sweet, sweet song that he had been singing blasting from the speakers.

**_am i sure?_ **  
**_i'm sure i have never felt my heart beat for anything else, tsukki._ **

He, of course, did not say that.

"Should we check on those cookies!?" He stood up, grabbing Kei's hand and pulling him to the kitchen where Tsukishima Mei greeted them with a plate of still-warm chocolate chip cookies.

The next time he heard Kei sing was during a sleepover with Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata. It had been Yachi's idea to promote team building within the first years.

Kageyama and Hinata were having a competition to see who could fit more marshmallows in their mouth, Yachi was setting up the DVD player for their Star Wars movie marathon and Tsukki was making popcorn.

Yamaguchi had been sitting next to Hinata when he heard it again, the unmistakable sound of Kei's sweet voice. The voice he had heard when they were in middle school, ironically singing along to the same song.

_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love._

Love? Tsukki rarely spoke about love. He loved his brother and mother, and as much as he probably wouldn't admit it. He loved Karasuno too. This was another moment for Yamaguchi, another moment to reaffirm it, that he was in love with his best friend.

He did not need to be psychic to see what was happening. They had just won against Shiratorizawa, they had really proven everyone wrong and beating the best team in the prefecture, but not everyone was basking in the positive energy and Yamaguchi did not mean the solemn faces of the other team.

Even after their confrontation in the bathroom, Tadashi couldn't get the sight of a sobbing Kei out of his mind. He had been crying over volleyball and as much as it hurt him to see his best friend in pain, it filled him with a weird sense of pride. He was no longer in the mental sidelines, Tsukishima Kei was becoming a threat to all the other players and he loved it.

Loved him. His mind supplied, ever so helpfully. As if he wasn't completely aware of his hopeless crush.

They were now on the bus back to Karasuno. Everyone fast asleep, well, almost everyone. As tired as Tadashi was he still couldn't help but look at Kei. He was sitting beside him, his eyes were closed but he was singing. Again.

_When I see the way you act_  
_Wondering when I'm coming back._

He smiled, before closing his eyes. Kei was so beautiful, he always had an ethereal aspect to him. Pale skin that had no blemishes and blonde hair that made him seem almost angelic. He was perfect, unlike Tadashi. He couldn't help it too, when you had a friend you were pathetically in love with, he would find himself comparing his own downfalls to everything he loved about Tsukishima Kei.

but that wasn't fair, not to Tsukki and definitely not to himself.

However, when Kei caught Tadashi singing it was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

It was nationals and Yamaguchi was sitting on the stairs of the Inn. He was holding the mp3 player Kei had given him three years ago for his birthday. With cheap corner store earbuds, he began singing softly.

_I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I’m sure that it's true_  
_‘cause I think you’re so good_  
_And I’m nothing like you_

Kei leaned against the door frame, looking at his best friend. is that what he thought? That he was nothing... compared to him?

Before he could even think of something to say, Tadashi kept singing.

_Look at you go_  
_I just adore you._

Yamaguchi was crying now, painful tears falling down his face as he looked up. The moon smiled down at him, but another celestial body did something else.

Kei put his hand on Tadashi's shoulder as he sat down next to him, gently pulling one of the earbuds away and putting it in his own ear.

"Oh I know this song," He said, smiling at his best friend.

_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I'm so special_

_Because I hope that you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_makes me fall in love_  
_with no one else, but you._

He sang softly, his voice with far more emotion than any other time Tadashi had caught him singing.

"I'm pretty sure that last part wasn't in the song" He blurted out, his eyes still stinging from the harsh Tokyo cold.

Kei laughed, laughed. Actually laughed. He looked up at the night sky "You're right it wasn't"

He scrambled for words. He couldn't let this moment pass, not right now and definitely not like this "You are special, Tsukki and I do love you. More than my words could probably say"

"I love you too, Tadashi, though more importantly. You are far more special to me than you could ever imagine to be and isn't that enough?"

Yamaguchi found himself laughing because it was. It truly, really was. 


End file.
